


Visiting Prisoner 0001 (Days of Future Past AU)

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Visiting Prisoner 0001 (Days of Future Past AU)

****

**Charles** : _Why not...? Are you upset because I hit you? You deserved a little whack from me._

 **Erik:** _You nearly fell down hitting me. Who the fuck taught you to punch like that...? But nevertheless, why didn't you just use your powers if you wanted to speak to me?_

 **Charles:** _(looking at his knuckles, knowing that was a very lame punch he threw) I tried using Cerebro to contact you. However, I wasn't able to succeed. So I had to come in person._

 **Erik:** _I appreciate you bringing me cigarettes. I really needed a smoke. Nevertheless, I still don't understand why you are here? I would have thought you were still angry about what happened in Cuba._

 **Charles:** _I have never forgotten what happened in Cuba._

 **Erik:** _(blows the cigarette smoke directly into Charles' face) I thought you got hurt? My intel was that you had no problem controlling the Navy to get you off the island and into a hospital. But the news I heard was pretty grim; that you left it in wheelchair. You appear to be walking now._

_**Charles:** Hank has invented some sort of serum. It enables me to use my legs; but - there are some side-effects. I'm surprised you even bothered to find out what happened to me? _

_**Erik:** (shrugged)I bear you no ill will Charles. I wasn't happy to see you hurt on the beach. However, I was trying very hard to forget you. We weren't partners anymore. In Cuba you threw away our relationship. You chose the humans and Moira...remember? _

**Charles:** _(angrily bites his bottom lip) I chose Moira? Well let me tell you something, Erik. I wiped Moira's memory. So it appears your intel is a bit shoddy. I did not choose anyone except peace over war!_

 _ **Erik:** Oh yes, peace. How are you enjoying human peace?_ _But wait, peace was short-lived wasn't it, Charles? Soon after _the battle cry against the evils of Communism. War with Vietnam. How many of your young mutant friends have died for the_ **human cause of peace** _?__

 **Charles:** _(sadly) Alex was sent to Vietnam. I tried to stop him. I told him I could get him out of it; but he refused my help. He said it wouldn't be fair to the other mutants who got called into war. Oh Erik, this war is stupid. So many died - so very young too. Do you know that I was considering enlisting; but the serum isn't stable. My ability to walk comes and goes. Hank says I would have never lasted boot camp. Poor Hank, his number never came up. He too feels guilty of never going to Vietnam. However, according to the military - his "deformed-mutant" feet would have also made him ineligible for the armed forces._

 **Erik:** _(laughs) Well Charles, the American armed forces doesn't allow homosexuals within their ranks either. So, there is really no way you could have been eligible to join._

_**Charles:** I have a distinct feeling you would have told them of my sexuality. I doubt they would be surprised by it. _

_**Erik:** Absolutely. There is no way I would have allowed you to sacrifice yourself to this idiotic human cause when mutants need your help. (looking at Charles intently) However, for someone that dodged going to war; your appearance says differently. Charles you stink of alcohol and other...drugs. A cement prison will hone other senses. And right now my sense of smell is very sensitive. Your skin and breath reek of Scotch and nervous sweat. I don't think you came to see me for a conjugal visit. Coming here took a lot of effort. _

**Charles:** _(taking a deep breath) Yes, you're right. I've become quite the alcoholic. I dabbled a little with morphine too. I told you I have pain, didn't I? Coming to see you has taken every bit of strength left in my body and soul. I am here because...I need your help._

_**Erik:** Continue..._

_**Charles:** Erik, I know that you didn't kill Kennedy. It was never you. You were aware that Kennedy wasn't anti-mutant. Why are you allowing yourself to take the blame for his assassination?   _

**Erik:** _(crushes his cigarette on the cement floor) So you believed the media? You thought me capable of killing the President? Oh well. I'm a monster, why wouldn't you believe it? But, I did try to defend myself. I told them it was someone else. However, the so-called evidence they had was put together so that the culprit would be a mutant. They were able to create this "magic bullet" or "bent bullet" in order to frame me. Quite ingenious don't you think?_

 **Charles:** _(squeezes his hands together) But if you weren't the killer; why did you turn yourself in...?Why...?_

 **Erik:** _(reaches out to hold Charles' hand) A mutant was going to pay for the death of President Kennedy. They would have rounded up every man, woman and child mutant in the United States - I had to do this. This entire situation was in some ways my doing. I wouldn't allow innocent mutants pay the price - I have quite a bit of blood on my hands already. If the US government wants to put a monster in a cement cage; let them._

 **Charles:** _(squeezes Erik's hand) You have made some bad choices. But this proves again that you are not the monster you think you are Erik...!_

 **Erik:** _(laughs, his voice echoes throughout the room) Oh my darling Charles; how beautifully naive you still are - it actually warms my heart. I'm a Jew, a mutant, a homosexual - therefore I am the most disgusted thing to walk upon this great American soil. They are repulsed by everything that I am and everything that I represent. However, down here, I am harmless. I am just a number. I'm like a animal they just have to remember to feed now and then until it dies. Don't you see that I'm a dead man. And I've already been buried 1300 feet underground in a coffin that Trask Industries has built just for me._

 **Charles:** _(shakes his head) Erik, that company, Trask Industries - they are not what they seem. They are truly evil and bent on destroying mutants! Trask Industries is the real enemy of this country. I was blind. I admit it. You were right in so many ways._

 **Erik:** _(smiles) No, I was wrong - about many things._

_**Charles:** Listen to me Erik, you were right to be afraid of the future. It starts with Trask Industries, and then there is registration, prison and mutants will be collared! Erik, listen to me, right now is just the beginning of a nightmare. _

_**Erik:** I see. Well, there is nothing I can do about it. And now you should leave Charles - I'm sure your time visiting is up. _

**Charles:** _(angry smirk) You say you care about mutants; and yet here you are in this god forsaken prison! I know that the United States government will never let you out. Do you know that your defense attorney died in some mysterious accident about a year into your prison sentence. He was a human; but he appeared genuine in his concern that you get a fair trial._

 **Erik:** _(nodding) He was a decent fellow. Yes, my jailers were very keen on giving me the news about his death. And it appears that the Americans will finish what the Nazis never did....it is fate old friend._

 **Charles:** _(shaking his head, smiling) You will die one day. We all will die. But not today and definitely not in this bloody prison._

_**Erik:** (standing up, looking around his cell) Charles, what are you up to? Charles, exactly how did you get permission to visit me in prison? _

_**Charles:** (laughs) Permission...? Who in the world said anything about getting permission to visit you, old friend. _

_(alarms go off suddenly)_

_**Charles:** (looks up) And there is our sign that it is time to go. Erik, what I haven't told you is that I did not come alone today. You see there is this man; a mutant - from the future. His name is Logan; and we actually met him in the past too. I told you already Erik, I need you. The future is pretty grim and Logan says we have to save it...again. So, this isn't exactly a visit but a prison break. Are you willing to help or not? We have approximately 60 seconds to make up your mind; we have less than three minutes to get the fuck out of the Pentagon before the entire US army descends upon us.   _

**Erik _:_** _(laughs and cracks his knuckles) So, a man from the future has convinced the law-abiding Charles Xavier to break out the evil Magneto out of prison? Good lord Charles, what the fuck took you so long?_

 


End file.
